Blood of Love
by xAsuFujix
Summary: ... just read it


**~Blood of Love~**

_MINNAAAAAA! I REALLY MISSED YOU! I'M BAAAAAAAACCKKK!— ACK! *poor Asu-chan stumbled down on the floor as she tried to approach to the readers* I-It hurts TT^TT Sorry for the commotion. I just want to surprise you with a heartwarming welcome, yet I failed. Sorry. Eh? It's okay? Really? Thank you, you guys are really kind! __ You're right, it's me again. And I present to you my third fanfic. Yeah, romance again. And AGAIN it's about Kagura. Sorry, but I can't help to write about her. But the only difference this time is . . . I can't decide who Kagura will end up with. Whether Sougo or Kamui. (Yeah, it's them again.) Well, let's just see as the story goes on. And AGAIN with my usual intro . . . . I just want to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. English is not my native language so please be kind. But still I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^_

**Anime: **Gintama

**Major Pairings: **Just I said earlier, I can't decide.

**Summary:** Kagura is an adopted daughter of the Sakata Family. The Sakata Family is serving an elite but infamous clan which is the Yato clan. The Yato clan had a great secret which is they are really strong that even themselves can't control it and the only one who knows it is the Sakata Family. The Sakata Family really does their bests to serve them especially the head of the Yato clan. The usual head of the Yato clan is a pureblooded Yato. And the current head of the clan is named Kamui. It states that Kamui really favored Kagura that's why Kagura is the most trustee servant and also because she has a monstrous strength almost the same with the strength of a Yato and she was under the supervision of the current head of the Sakata Family and also her foster brother, Sakata Gintoki. She always eliminate those who oppose and tries to harm the Yato clan together with the other child that Sakata Family took in which is Okita Sougo. It also states that she has feelings for Kamui since he's the one who saved her when someone attacked her. But as the story continues, it revealed that Kagura was also a Yato. Not just that, Kagura is a pureblooded Yato and she was Kamui's sister.

**Disclaimer:** Gintama doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Bloody Feelings-<strong>_

_The cold wind was rushing immensely as it brushed the snow. A lone little girl wearing a lifeless blue eyes with orange hair and pale skin was walking outside despite of this bad weather. Why? Even she didn't know._

"_It's cold."_

'_Pure white snow'_

"_What is pure white? What is snow?"_

'_It is . . something not red.'_

_Then another voice was heard that came from an approaching man._

"_Are you lost, little girl?"_

'_That is . . .'_

"_Can I have your blood?"_

'_The one who take peoples life.'_

'_Monsters who take the human shape.'_

_After hearing this statement, the little panicked as she turned and ran away but she stumbled down on the snow covered ground so the man took this opportunity and tackled the little girl. Revealing his glowing greedy eyes full of bloodlust, he raised his hand forming a spear-like position. _

"_No!"_

'_That is . . .'_

_Blood splattered everywhere turning the white snow into a deep shade of red causing the little girl to gasp in horror. _

_Another man stood in front of the little girl with a hand drench in blood from the man he slayed earlier and mumbled something like 'you're a disgrace to our clan'. He then licked the blood from his hand. He has the same eyes with the man who was now lying on the ground but the same time different. He has a very warm kind smile that could even melt the snow around them. The little girl also noticed the shimmering orange hair the same with hers. Amazed of his appearance, the little girl was unaware that the man was coming near to her. He opened his mouth and talked to her._

'_That is . . .'_

'_Yato'_

"_Are you okay?" He stretched his blood soaked hand towards the little girl._

'_People must not go near to a Yato'_

_The little girl handed her shaking little hand._

'_If you go near to a Yato . .'_

_Then they stared at each other and the man smiled._

'_You will be captured by those eyes.'_

* * *

><p>Kagura was currently catching her breath due to exhaustion. Then her breath eventually became stable.<p>

"It's finish."

But suddenly a man appeared at her back ready to slice her with a machete.

"You're wrong, missie! You're the one who will be finished!"

Kagura widened her eyes in surprise. _No!_ She slowly turned around to face the man but she just found him lying flat on the ground with his blood flowing out from his stomach.

"You shouldn't put your guard down, you know." Sougo said with his usual deadpanned voice holding a katana soaked with blood.

Then he just found himself being upside-downed on the ground with a hump on his head.

"You're late! Do you know how much trouble I went to take care of this alone, huh?"

"Well, it can't be helped. Danna gave me lots of paperwork including YOURS because he knows that you won't do it no matter what."

"Well, it can't be helped. Because you're the only one who's smart enough to do that!"

Then they glared at each other with deadly and penetrating eyes.

"*sigh* Let's drop this. This would lead us to nowhere."

"Y-You're right."

Sougo observed the surroundings. He found approximately 80 corpse lying on the ground and totally lifeless.

"You're really strong, aren't you? To get rid all of these thugs."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course, I'm strong! Gin-chan trained me well. Wait, are you saying that I'm a monster?"

"Pretty much. Anyway, you have the speed and strength, almost equal to a Yato."

"Y-Yato? No way! I'm far, 100 years to be equal with a Yato!" Kagura desperately denied the thing that her companion said.

"Besides, Yato's wound would just immediately heal itself for mere seconds, while mine will take a more than a day or more like a week." Kagura said as she looked at her bandaged wound on her arm that she probably got from previous fights.

"Oi! You two there! Come here for a bit!" A voice suddenly called out for them.

"Ah! Gin-chan! You came to pick us!" Kagura happily approached to Gintoki.

"What is it, danna?"

"I need you to help me with my work."

"Again." Sougo complained under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nah."

Gintoki could tell he's lying but he didn't mind it at all.

"And for Kagura,"

"Wait, China's not coming?" Sougo interrupted.

"Fortunately, yes."

"Hey, that's unfair!"

"What is it, Gin-chan?" Kagura was laughing inwardly.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, . ."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"That person said he wants to see you."

"Eh? He did?" Upon hearing this, her face begun to flush.

_That guy again, huh?"_ Sougo narrowed his eyes as he said to himself.

"Yes, and he also said that- huh?" Gintoki was cut in sentence as he saw that Kagura already went away. So the two men was left.

It was silent as the wind brushes the dirt on the ground. Even though, Gintoki could notice the young boy's resented expression. Gintoki just simpered at this. _Ah, ah! Young people._

"Oi! Let's go! The work is waiting for us."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>He wants to see me again!<em> Kagura giggled as she thought to herself.

"Oh, that's right! My clothes got dirtied during the fight. I must change before going there." She hurriedly went to her room and within 5 seconds she came out from her room. Then she immediately leave to her destination.

She eventually arrived at the place. In front of her was a large wooden door. Before opening it, she took a deep breath, and then slowly turned the golden knob. The door made a creaking sound as she opened it revealing a man with an ample amount of shoulder length orange locks that had escape from a plait and a pair of shimmering cerulean blue eyes sitting in front of a large table.

"Kamui-senpai, I came for your request."

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Come in."

"What can I do for you this time, Kamui-senpai?"

"Nothing at all. I just want you to have my gratitude for doing again a good job today."

"Seriously, Kamui-senpai. You don't always have to do this every time. Besides, it's my duty as a prefect to protect the head of the Yato especially the head. And in order to do that, I must eliminate those who oppose the Yato. It's only normal."

"But you got into this even though you're not related into our problem." Then he stood up from his seat and walks towards Kagura.

"It's okay, Kamui-senpai. It's the exchange for saving my life back then,"

"But if you hadn't got into this, then you would have a normal life."

"Oh, please. Kamui-senpai, it's enough. You don't have to worry."

But Kamui suddenly held Kagura in a semi-tight hug.

"You can't prevent me from worrying because I care for you." Kamui whispered.

Kagura was surprised at first but she just enjoyed the warmth within his arms.

_Kamui-sama_

* * *

><p>"I'm dying." Sougo whined while tossing some papers as he lazily lay his head on the table.<p>

"Just do it. You won't stop until you finish it." Gintoki demanded arrogantly.

"I'm dying." He tossed some papers again.

"Hurry it! I have to pass it during the deadliest deadline."

Hearing this nerve wrecking statement, Sougo glared at Gintoki.

"What?"

"I'm envious at China because she's just relaxing at that bastard's mansion." Sougo just said something different from his thoughts.

"You have no right to complain. She had done a better job than you during duty."

"It's because you just kept me doing all this stuff." Sougo nagged under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nah."

"And also, Kamui is really fond of her."

This statement made Sougo wear his resented expression with more anger.

Suddenly, the door exploded causing some dust to flew.

"TADAIMA ARU~!" Kagura greeted cheerfully as she busted inside the room.

"Okaeri, Kagura. It looks like we have to repair the door again."

"Don't worry. Just ask some assistance from Kamui-senpai and he will send some people to repair that."

"China, when did that bastard became your "sugar-daddy", huh?" Sougo said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Sadist."

Kagura went strainght to the dining table ignoring Sougo's mocking statement and sat waiting for the food to appear in her front. Sougo also followed. Gintoki was left with no other choice but to go to kitchen and cook for the two sloth idiots. After cooking, he served it on the table.

"ITADAKIMASU ARU YO~!" Kagura exclaimed happily.

"Yaaah~ I was really hungry. Danna, you should just get us some refreshments during paperwork next time."

"Is that so? Okay, I will do that. So, Kagura? How was your visit there?"

Kagura was currently shoving lots of food to her mouth with an enormous speed. Then she paused and swallowed the food hard to answer.

"It's fun!" Kagura chirped.

"That's good to hear. Oh! Now that I remember, tomorrow is Monday."

"Oh, yeah. It's the guarding-the-gate again until Friday. That's why I hate weekdays."

"It can't be helped. You two are the only who has capability to do it and you're the only two who knows their secret."

"You're right, Gin-chan. Okay, I'm going to do my best tomorrow!" Kagura cheered but she noticed Sougo ignoring her motivation.

"Hey! Why are you like that? We must do our best tomorrow! For the Yato!" Kagura shouted at him.

Sougo still ignored her.

"Hey! That's mea—"

"I, you know . . ." Sougo suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"I only choose to become a prefect so that I can found out how to kill the pureblooded Yatos."

"Eh?"

"Like that bastard you've been proud of."

Then silence consumed the whole room. Sougo swiftly stood up and walked away.

"Gutsosama deshita!"

Gintooki just merely watched as the two ended their short quarrel.

"What a jerk!" was all that came out from Kagura's mouth.

* * *

><p>The morning bell rang throughout the school campus. This means a start of new lessons for the day. But for Kagura, it is the start of her sleeping hours during the day.<p>

"Sakata-san! Sakata-san!"

*snore*

"Kagura-chan, we've prepared a buffet for you, you know." Otae whispered at her snoring friend.

"Really? Where? Where?" Kagura immediately jolted up and stood up awake as she heard the word 'buffet'.

The whole class was now laughing as they witnessed the girl's ridiculous manner.

"It must be hard to be a prefect, isn't it? Sakata-san?" The teacher said cynically.

Kagura pouted at this.

"Even though you're the former chairman's foster daughter and the current chairman's foster sister, it doesn't mean that you could just do whatever you want and sleep during classes." He lectured.

"I'm sorry." Kagura apologized but in disingenuous way.

"I've decided to put you in detention after class, Sakata-san."

_What the- I already apologized, didn't I?_ Kagura couldn't believe of what she heard.

"Together with Okita-san." The teacher said glancing at the also sleeping boy.

"Eh?"

After class . . . . . . . .

"Kagura-chan, I'm going ahead, okay?" Otae bid goodbye to Kagura.

"Eeeeeh? Can't you just stay with me a little bit? I don't want to be left with a sadist." Kagura begged to her friend.

"Sorry, but Shin-chan is waiting for me outside. Also, Okita-san already left a while ago."

"What?" Kagura looked all over the room but he was really already gone.

"CURSE YOU! SADIIIIIIISSSTTTT!"

"*yawn* Finally, the class eneded. I can't really stand listening to a boring lesson for the whole 8 hours." Sougo grouched as he walked down on the corridor.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kagura ran wildly on the corridor as if she was a predator chasing a prey.

"But after classes, we still have to guard that gate for those bastards. What a pain."

"Found you!" At last, her prey was found. Her eyes wore an evil spark as she slid her feet on the floor with smoke. Then she dashed towards the unaware sadist and sent him a flying kick on his head making collide with wall. A cloud of dust was made and Sougo was lying on the ground beside him was pieces of broken wall. Then he slowly got up.

"I-It hurts. What's the deal, China?" said Sougo while holding his head.

"I just want to reformat the way how your little brain works."

"Really? I think my brain is just fine and works properly. Even works properly than yours." Sougo taunted.

"Then why did you leave me there? The teacher said we were in detention after class.

"Is that so? I was sleeping the whole day so I didn't know."

Kagura didn't answer but a nerve popped from her temple.

"Damn yo—"

Suddenly they heard some noise outside.

"*sigh* Time for duty, huh?" Sougo protested.

"Geez! Those girls again?" Kagura stormed.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Uwaah~ the first chapter is reaaaaalllly long or short. Eh? The plot of the story seems familiar to you? Now, don't wonder because I really just got the plot somewhere. Ok, I'll tell you. I'm really inspired to this certain anime due to its sibling-love genre. I thought that it would be nice if it will also happen to Kagura and Kamui what happened to the characters of this anime. So, guess what anime is it? Oh, by the way, did you enjoy? I really hope so. And please leave some review.**


End file.
